


Feelings Arise

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938
Kudos: 2





	Feelings Arise

Living in a three bedroom two bath house with seven people had it's disadvantages. First there was parents bedroom, then my oldest brother Noah who was seventeen, Max and Evan who were eleven shared a room which meant Billy had to share a room with me. Then there was the bathroom situation. The master bathroom was in my parents bedroom which meant the six of us kids had to share the guest bathroom. That was always an adventure getting ready for school in the morning.

I remember at first I didn't mind sharing a room with Billy after all he was like another brother. That was until I started to develop feelings for him when I turned ten which made Billy sixteen. My brother Noah was the first to figure out that I had feelings for Billy. He took every chance he got to tease me about it. 

It was rough growing up with four older brothers and then there was Billy who was more protective when Noah, Max or Evan ever was. For example when I got my first boyfriend at 15 Billy threw a fit saying I was to young to date. 

The night of my first date was when I first starting to suspect that he had feelings for me. I was getting ready and Billy was visiting. He was in the living room with Max and Evan watching some stupid TV show they liked. I heard Billy ask where I was. I laughed as I heard Max say "She's in the room getting ready for her date with Grant Hatter." The next thing I heard was Billy's angry voice. "The hell she is!!" Before I could do anything he was in the doorway to my bedroom. He didn't say anything only stood there watching me as I continued to curl my hair. I grin watching him in the mirror "Billy is there something you want?" He stares at me for a moment before responding. "Y/N you're not going out tonight!" 

I finish curling my hair and turn to face him. "Says who Dork!!" He walks toward me "I do Y/N/N! You are to young to be going on a date." I laugh as I stand to go to the bathroom to finish getting ready. His eyes wonder my body down to my shorts. "Y/F/N Y/M/N what the hell are you wearing?" I push him out of the way "Something I call shorts Billy! Why are you being so weird right now!"

"Y/F/N Y/M/N what the hell are you wearing?" I push him out of the way "Something I call shorts Billy! Why are you being so weird right now!"

He grabs my arm before I walk out the door "You're not wearing those now go change." I laugh and pull my arm away from him. "Billy your not my father! I can wear what I want." I walk out the room and into the bathroom. He follows me. "Look Y/N I don't think its's a good idea for you to go out with Grant. He's two years older than you and he's known as a player." 

I ignore Billy as I grab my toothbrush and begin to brush my teeth. When I'm done I turn to look at Billy and I swear there is jealousy behind his eyes. "Billy if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." He stares at me his arms crossed and sour look on his face. Just as he's about to say something Max walks in. "There you are Billy. Evan and I were waiting on you to finish the show with us." Billy goes to talk again as the doorbell rings and I hear Evan answer the door. "Hey Grant! Yes Y/N is getting ready now. I believe she's about ready." I push Billy out of the way and walk out the bath room and into the living room. Grant gives me a hug much to Billy's dislike. "Mom Grant's here we are about to head out." I smile as I see her come in from the kitchen. "Okay sweetie have fun. I love you. Remember your curfew" "I love you too mom. I will I promise" 

Once we are outside my phone dings. I pull it out seeing it's a text from Billy.

Dork: Just so you know I'll be waiting up for you to get home and I'll be texting you all night!

Me: Whatever Dork! I'm turning my phone off! BYE!!!

As I send the message I turn my phone off. Grant takes me to the movies and then out to eat before he starts to take me home. When we get to my house he walks me to my door. "I had a really fun time tonight Y/N. I hope maybe we can do it again soon." I smile as he takes my hand kissing it. "I had fun to Grant and we will see. Goodnight." He says good night as I walk in and close the door. I look around seeing it's dark. Maybe Billy decided to go to bed and not wait up after all. 

As I walk down the hall I notice the light on in the bedroom. I groan realizing that means Billy is probably up and waiting on me. As i'm about to push open the door I hear him moaning. I swear I hear him say my name. I peak in through the crack in the door and I'm frozen by what I see. Billy is in his bed and he's masturbating. I know I need to look away and walk away but I can't I'm shocked and frozen in place. I watch him for a moment before he groans and cums. I rush to the bathroom leaning against it for a moment before going to the sink splashing cold water on my face. As I reach for a towel I hear the door open and in walks Billy. I can't look at him so I hurry and look away. "Hey Y/N/N when did you get home." I look down "Umm a little while ago. I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Billy." I walk past him and crawl into my bed pulling the sheets over my head. After a few minutes I hear Billy come in the room and go to his bed. "Y/N are you okay? You haven't said much since you got home. Which is unusual for you." I don't answer at first. "Yes Billy just tired." 

He sighs turning out the light. After that night things between Billy and I got weird he never could figure out why but things. 

3 years later

My 18th birthday was coming up soon. It was a week away. All my brothers and Billy were coming home to celebrate with me. I was at school in biology class when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out seeing a text from Billy. I smile as I open it. 

Billy: Hey Kid. So I sent you an early birthday present it should be arriving today. Let me know if you get it.

I grin.

Me: Billy!! You didn't have to do that! What is it??

Billy: I'm not telling but you'll love it! =P

Me: Billy you're no fun!!! Are you going to be able to come home for my party?

Billy: I'm not sure kid but I'm going to try my hardest! 

I feel the tears fill my eyes. I haven't seen much of Billy since he moved Los Angeles to be closer to the music scene. He would visit every so often but it was never long. Last time I say him was New Years Eve when he surprised us all but that was almost 3 months ago.

Me: Billy!! You have to come! I miss you so much! And it's my 18th birthday! 

Billy: I KNOW Y/N! Believe me I want to be there but it depends on this convention and some other things I have to do here. Plus I still haven't talked to Michelle about it.

I sigh at the mention of Michelle. She's his girlfriend and I've only met her a handful of times but I know one thing she's not right for Billy. The last time she came to visit with Billy she told me that I needed to stop flirting with Billy because I was to young for him and he was hers. I never told Billy that tough.

Me: Okay! I'm in class. I'll call you later when I get home! Bye Dork!

Billy: Alright bye kid! 

The rest of the day drags by. As I sit in last period I zone out thinking about what in the world Billy could have gotten me. I'm broken from my thoughts by the bell ringing. I leap up and rush to the to my car. I rush home and run inside. "Hey mom! Did I get anything in the mail today!" She smiles "Yes honey! Looks like Billy sent you something!" I snatch it from her and rip it open. I shriek causing my mom to turn and look at me. "You okay honey? What did he send you?" I grin "He sent me an all access pass to a Supernatural Convention in Vancouver the week after my birthday!! I've got to go call him! Bye mom I love you!!" 

I rush to my room dialing Billy's number. He answers the first ring. Hey kid! I groan Billy!! Do you really have to call me kid?!?! I hear him chuckle as I plop down on his old bed. So what are you doing Y/N? I grin as I pull off my shoes. Laying in your old bed! BTW thank you for the gift! It's so awesome!!! He laughs. Why are you laying in my bed and I'm glad you like it. Rob and I thought you would! I hear Rob in the background say "Your welcome Honey!!" I yell into the phone THANKS ROBBIE! Billy groans, Thanks Y/N now I can't hear! Anyway about your party in a few days we should be able to come. I groan at him saying we. Billy?? When you say we do you mean you and Michelle?? He chuckles Yes. That's who I meant. Why don't you sound to happy about it. I roll my eyes and mumble if only you knew. What did you say Y/N/N? I pause for a moment thinking of what to say next. 

Billy I was hoping you'd come alone. I haven't seen you in almost 3 months and I miss you. I miss being able to hang out like we used to. Besides I don't think Michelle likes me very much. I hear him chuckle softly Y/N I miss you too and what are you talking about of course she likes you. Anyway listen Rob and Jason are here and we are working on a new song so I've gotta go. I'll see you soon. Bye. I tell him bye and hang up. Once he's off the phone I feel a tear escape my eye. 

I think to myself Why does he have to bring her! She will only distract him. He isn't himself when she's around. UGH!! I really hate her!! I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear Noah come in my room. I jump as he touches my arm. "Damn Y/N what the hell are you thinking about? I was calling your name for like 5 minutes. I give him a weak smile. "Noah you dork! I was thinking about my party in a few days. Billy said he's coming and he's bringing the bitch." Noah laughed at my words bringing the bitch. Out my three brothers Noah and I were the closet. I told him a lot I didn't tell Max and Evan. 

I had told him about what Michelle had told me. "Y/N/N have you ever tried talking to Billy about your feelings." I look at him "No Noah I can't tell him. Besides he doesn't like me the same way." Noah shakes his head "Y/N I swear you're both so clueless. I just wanted to come say hey and say i'll be here for your party." I lay there thinking of what Noah said. I grab one of Billy's old t-shirts he left last time he visited out of the drawer holding it to my nose. I smile smelling Billy's cologne still on it. 

I get up and get undressed and pull my shirt off and pull Billy's over my head. I smile again smelling cologne again. I smile falling onto his bed again I decide to take a picture and send Billy. For us it's nothing new. We constantly send one another silly pictures of one another. 

Billy's POV

I was in the middle of working on a new song with Rob and Jason when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out thinking it was Michelle texting me but I smiled when I saw it was Y/N sending me a photo message. I expected it to be a silly photo like she always sends me but when I open it all I can do is stare at my phone. She's laying in my old bed in one of my old T-shirts. The way her hair was fanned out on the pillow, the look on her face was making feel weird. I'm lost in the photo. I hear Rob calling my name but I can't look away. "Earth to Billy!" I finally look up to see Rob and Jason staring at me. "Sorry guys Michelle sent me a text." They look at one another and back to me. Rob smirks "Must have been one interesting text. What did she say?" 

I stare at my phone some more. "Umm just asking when I'll be home. Now come on lets get finished." We work on the song more as my phone vibrates again. I look over seeing its a text from Y/N. I ignore it and continue to play. About 5 minutes later it vibrates again. Rob looks up "Damn Billy Michelle must really miss you." I laugh lightly. "Yeah." An hour later we are finishing up. As Rob and Jason walk to the kitchen I pick up my phone and open the texts Y/N sent. 

Y/N: Billy!! Do I get a picture?

Y/N: I'm bored!! Text me!

Y/N: Hey Dork! I know your not really busy! I know you don't really wanna talk to me!!

Y/N: BILLY FREAKING MORAN TEXT ME!

I laugh at the last text as I text her back. 

Me: LOL!! You are such a dork! I told you I was busy with Rob and Jason. We just finished!

Y/N: OK! I'll let you slide this time. But you didn't answer my question. Do I get a picture?

Me: LMAO! Please Y/N you know can't stay mad at me! To answer your question. I might consider sending you one later when I get home.

Y/N: =D I'm more than capable of staying mad at you Moran! 

I laugh reading her text just as Rob and Jason walk back into the room. "What's so funny Billy?" Rob asks. I look up smiling. "Just something that Y/N sent me." They look at one another but say nothing. Jason walks with me and Rob to his door. We say goodbye and Rob and I get in our cars and drive off. When I reach my house I decide to take a shower. 

As I'm in the shower I can't help but think of the picture that Y/N sent me earlier. What the hell is wrong with me. She's like my little sister why am I thinking of her like that! Get a grip Billy!! I'm broken by my thoughts when the water turns cold. I get out wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk out and grab some boxers and pj bottoms. After I'm done getting dressed I grab my phone and plop down on my bed. I smile snapping a photo of me being stupid and send it to Y/N. 

Me: Hey Kid! Sorry I'm just texting you but I got home decided to take a shower. But anyway here's your picture.

Your POV

I grin as I lay in bed waiting on Billy to text me back. After about 30 minutes I get a picture text. I laugh seeing the stupid face he's making but then I notice he's shirtless and I groan. I'm busy staring at the picture until I get another message from Billy. 

Billy: LOL! Did you fall asleep on me kid or did I scar you with my picture. 

I laugh and think to myself He's so stupid! 

Me: LMAO! Billy you're such a dork! 

Billy: hey Kid watch the language and yeah I'm a dork but would you love me any other way!

I pause as I read his text. I sit and think about it before I respond. If only you knew Billy!

Billy: Y/N/N you still there. You aren't saying much. 

Me: Yes! Billy I'm here but I'm kinda tired I'll talk to you later. Good night Dork!

Billy: Good night Kid!

I plug in my phone and curl up under the covers. I smile as I pull Billy's shirt to my nose. I groan taking in his scent. Ugh Billy! I hate you! But I think I love you! I fall asleep thinking of him. The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing. I groan rolling over seeing it's Rob. I debate on answering. After thinking about it I decide to answer only because I know he'll keep calling. 

Hello! I hear Rob chuckle! Hey sorry to call so early but I wanted to talk to you about something. Is there something going on between you and Billy? I'm silent for a moment trying to think of what to say finally I speak up. Don't be silly Rob! Of course there isn't . Billy is with Michelle. 

Rob is quite for a moment. Okay if you say so and I wanted to let you know I'm coming down with Billy for your party. If that's okay! I grin Robbie of course that's okay! I haven't seen you in ages. Oh and by the way thanks for the Convention tickets. I can't wait to go! I'm so excited! He laughs I'm glad you like them. Billy wanted to get you something special and I remembered how much you said you wanted to go to a Convention so I mentioned it. Well hey it was nice talking to you but I need to get going. I'm taking Calvin and Audrey out for the day. See you soon. I laugh before I tell him good bye and hang up. 

I sigh thinking I need an outfit for my party next week. I decide to text Noah he has always been my go to for fashion. 

Me: Noah I need your help finding an outfit for my party!

He responds back almost immediately.

Noah: I'm in! I'll be at the house in about an hour to get you brat!

Me: OKay!!


End file.
